Memories Faded
by Veronicamarilyn
Summary: Ashley lost her memories . she totally have no memories of Joe . but she does remember Zac . Both the guys will help her find her memories . Along the way ... who knows . they might just fall in love . will it be a love triangle ?
1. Chapter 1

Memories faded [ 1 ]

Ashley Tisdale as Victoria Marchetta

Zac Efron as Heath Hudson

Joe Jonas as Travis Brody

Miley Cyrus as Valerie Williams

Vanessa Hudgens as Amelia Brown

Leighton Meester as Blair Waldof

Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass

_The light shone in my face forcing me to wake up . I slowly open my eyes to see a woman in white looking at me ._

_Oh crap am I in heaven and is he and angel ? Great I am dead ._

_Then another face appear. It was my mother . _

_Ok maybe I am not dead _.

**Mother :: honey , are you ok . This is doctor Brody . **

_I look at her then at then at the doctor ._

**Doctor Brody :: hi , Victoria . How are you feeling ?**

_I nod my head . _

_They help me sit upright and suddenly my head hurt ._

_A boy about my age walk up to me ._

**Doctor Brody :: Travis ? What ware you doing here ?**

**Travis :: Hi mom , to see Victoria , of course .**

_Who in the world is he ?_

**Victoria :: umm… do I know you ?**

_Then everyone started to stare at me ._

_Oh crap , am I suppose to know him ? Shit , who is he ._

**Doctor Brody :: you sure you have no idea who is he . **

**Victoria :: umm… I guess so .**

**Doctor Brody :: umm , Mrs. Marchetta , may I speak to you in private. **

_HAH! Look at my mother dumbstruck ! _

_Ok maybe I am being mean ._

**Travis:: what's wrong mom? Is she ok ? **

**Doctor Brody :: don't worry honey , she is going to be ok .**

_Whoa…. who is he ? He is worried of me when I have no clue who he is ._

_The both of them left even that guy … what his name ? …. Travis ?… yeah , Travis . _

_I was alone in the room . I look beside me the table was full of pink cards . Pink flowers and present wrapped in pink paper . _

_I look at the sender , but half of them I don't know who they were . _

_Well at least they know that I like pink . _

_Then on the chair at the other corner of the room was a huge bear . With a pink balloon with it . It wrote "Get Well Soon" _

_I walk to the chair . And there was a card in it . _

**Dear Victoria **

**Get well soon . Been missing you . I don't have a gossip buddy to gossip with . See you soon babe!**

**Your BBF **

**Valerie =]**

**P.S. I have a ton of gossip to tell you . Most of them are about boys . **

_I smile to my self when I read the letter . _

_I remember Valerie . We met 5 years ago . We are both in the school band , when we were 13 . The school band is super strict and the both of us regretted joining . _

_I quickly look in the drawers for my phone _

_After constant searching , I found my phone and call Valerie _

**Victoria :: hey! **

**Valerie :: umm.. Is this Victoria .**

**Victoria :: no it's an angel calling to inform you that Victoria is dead . YA THINK !**

**Valerie :: OMG , I missed you like hell . **

**Victoria :: same here , I wish I could grab you and squeeze you now **

**Valerie :: you know what ! I will come over at about 3 . I gotta go . Bye **

**Victoria :: bye **

_I put down the phone and look at the clock on the wall . Its 12 noon . _

_Then the room open _

_My mom came in _

**Victoria :: what's wrong mom ?**

**Mother :: sit down sweetie. **

_I went back to my bed and sit down . _

_My mother grab a chair and sat beside me . _

**Mother :: the doctor said that there might have some memory loss . Its not confirm yet . Later you will go to a brain scan **

**Victoria :: oh ok . As long there is no pain in it**

_Then two nurse came in to bring me to the scan _

_Within 30 minutes , its over . _

_So pain in it . _

_Then I was left in my room , my mother left for work . _

_When I walk in my room I realized that there was someone sleeping in the chair . _

_Crap .. What's his name ? TRAVIS ! Yeah I keep forgetting . _

_I walk slowly to him . He was still sleeping peacefully_

_I poke him at the ribs . He quickly shift his body and waked up ._

**Victoria :: haha sorry about that . **

**Travis :: its ok **

_He smile at me _

_Then there is a silence . _

_This is really getting awkward _

**Victoria :: so doctor Brody is your mother ?**

**Travis :: yeah **

**Victoria :: did she say anything about me .**

**Travis :: yeah she said you loss some of your memory . After the brain scan , she will know how long . **

_I slowly nod my head _

**Victoria :: no wonder I have no idea who you are . There are also a few people sending me gift , but I don't know them .**

**Travis :: really, do you know why your in the hospital ?**

**Victoria :: my mother said I had an accident **

**Travis :: do you remember the accident ?**

**Victoria :: not I cant remember , when was the accident ?**

**Travis :: two days ago **

**Victoria :: you mean ik been unconscious for two day **

**Travis :: you can say that **_._

_I went to my bed , and sit ._

**Victoria :: so how do I know you ?**

**Travis :: umm, I just join the school band this year . Do you remember what you play ?**

**Victoria :: yeah I play the oboe . **

**Travis :: correct … and what do I play ?**

**Victoria :: umm, tuba ? Trombone ?**

**Travis :: no , the trumpet .**

**Victoria :: right .**

_Then he walk to my bed . _

**Victoria :: tell me what happen during that day of the accident **

**Travis :: well , the whole band had to watch this concert . In Victoria cconcert hall , your grandfather own that . You remember that right ? **

_Duh my grandfather name a huge concert hall after my name , how can I forget that _.

**Victoria :: yeah I remember . **

**Travis ::…**

Ok this is my new story , Please tell me what you think . It really means a lot to me .

Thanks

Xoxo

Veronica =]


	2. Chapter 2

Memories Faded [2]

Ashley Tisdale as Victoria Marchetta

Zac Efron as heath Hudson

Joe Jonas as Travis Brody

Miley Cyrus as Valerie Williams

Vanessa Hudgens as Amelia Brown

Leighton Meester as Blair Waldof

Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass

**Travis :: well do you remember who you sat with during the concert .**

**Victoria :: no who ?**

**Travis :: you sat with Valerie and Heath .**

**Victoria :: yeah I know who the both of them are .**

_He smile at me _

**Travis :: good ! Beside Heath was me . **

**Victoria :: tell me everything .**

**Travis :: well at the start you and your group of friends was changing seat . You want to sit with Heath , but there was someone sitting with him . **

**Victoria :: whoa was I that persistent ?**

**Travis :: kind of later when you sit with him , your were teasing each other . **

**Victoria :: really , do I like him ? **

_Heath was always my friend , I cant remember liking him _.

_He look at me with his big round eyes _

_Ok maybe that was not an appropriate question _

**Travis :: well I am not sure , but during that night , you were practically leaning on him the whole night **

**Victoria :: then how did the accident happen ?**

**Travis :: well after the concert , you , Heath and Valerie were on the way to have supper , when there was a car crash **

_I nod my head ._

**Victoria :; You know , Valerie will be coming at 3 . **

**Travis :: then I will leave at 3 . **

**Victoria :: why do you need to leave ?**

**Travis :: let say , I been playing the bad guy calling you and Valerie short . And she have the tendency of strangling me later .**

_I smack his arm _

_Gosh his arms are hard . Every muscle-ly ._

**Victoria :: its not that I am short . Its your too tall .**

**Travis :: yeah right ….**

_The door bust open ._

_The doctor came in ….. oh great lets hear the bad news _

**Doctor Brody :: Hello Victoria , how are you doing ?**

**Victoria :: minor headache , but I am fine .**

**Doctor Brody:: well good , do you want to hear good news or bad news first ?**

_Why am I not surprise _.

**Victoria :: lets hear the bad news first **

**Doctor Brody :: well the bad news is that you have amnesia**

_Oh great . But I cant say I didn't know it . _

_Been kind of obvious when I cant remember something's _.

**Victoria :: how much memory have I lost . **

**Doctor Brody :: about everything that happen this year .**

**Travis :: you mean she lost about 5 month of memories . **

**Doctor Brody :: yeah , but the good news is it able to come back if you try to remember . **

**Victoria :: well how long will it take . **

**Doctor Brody :: this cant be confirm , I just inform our parents . **

**Travis :: well , when can she be discharge ? **

**Doctor Brody :: oh she can be discharge tomorrow . **

**Victoria :: thank you . **

_At 2.45 , Travis left ,look like he is really scared of Valerie , he told me a lot of what happen during this year ._

_No wonder I couldn't remember him . I met him this year , I am his senior , he is in sophomore , while I am a junior . _

_Then there was a knock in the door . _

**Valerie :: hey Vicki !**

_That her nickname for me ._

**Victoria :: hey Valerie . **

_We hugged _.

**Valerie :: so I saw Travis at the car park , did he came here to disturb you .**

**Victoria :: no , he came to tell me what happen this year . **

**Valerie :: oh crap , don't tell me ….**

**Victoria :: yeah , it like about 5 month of memories . **

**Valerie :: well let me tell you something that will cheer you up **

_I may have loss my memories , but one thing I remember , the two of us LOVE to gossip ._

_It in our nature , _

**Victoria :: spill it !**

**Valerie :: well do you remember Chuck bass .**

**Victoria :: how can I forget him **

_Chuck bass is a modern womanizer . Every day he can meet a lady , and later never see her again ._

_God know what happen to the girl _

**Valerie :: Well , anyway rumors said that Chuck got a Girlfriend . **

_NO WAY . Chuck don't do Girlfriend _

**Victoria :: OMG **

**Valerie :: is that the only thing you can say anyway . Blair Waldof is his Girlfriend , it happen yesterday . Chuck even say " I love you " to her **

_OMG . That not the kind of things he will say_

**Victoria:: did Blair possessed him or something **

**Valerie :: HAHAHA , we all know that Chuck had a "thing" with her **

_We go on and on and on talking about it . Until 5.30 . _

**Valerie :: hey Vicki , I gotta go already . Sorry **

**Victoria :: nah its ok . Bye V . **

**Valerie :: bye Vicki **

_She left and I was pretty much alone and bored again . _

I lie down and look at the ceiling .

I cant remember what I got hit at … a car ? Lorry ? Van ? Or even a bus ?

Nah it cant be a bus , I will be flat by now .

I took the remote control for the TV .

I flipped through the channel . Then in one of the channel was showing a show call

"glee"

I cant remember watching the show .

Until one character appear in the screen .

His name in the show was call "Puck"

He was so familiar . Like I seen him before .

OMG ! This always happen when I try to think .

I get a headache .

But who care . This guy, Puck is smoking hot . Especially its Mohawk .

Hope you like my new stories .

don't you think Puck is HOT !Hahaha …

Love

Veronica =]


End file.
